Not My Choice (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)
by Disney Freakers
Summary: When the world's children is at stake, the MIM choses Jack to go off on an adventure with Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida, three people he's never even met. The four of them all have different reasons and secrets as to why they're helping each other out, when mainly it's for selfish reasons. Join the struggle of the big four as they attempt to get along, be friends and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So just a quick note before we start this story. In Jack's life, he just found out Tooth had his memories and he agreed to help the other Guardians if he could get his teeth/memories back. In Merida's life everything from the film has just finished happening. In Hiccup's life everything from the **_**first**_** movie and only the movie has **_**just**_** happened. In Rapunzel's life, she is still longing for something to do, and hasn't yet met Flynn/Eugene, she still has long hair, and still loves Mother Gothel to death.**

**And age wise? Jack still looks like he's seventeen ahah and he's still 300. Just think of him likes he's seventeen/sixteen, although his age will still be 300 (plus however old he was when he died). Hiccup instead of being fourteen I think he should be sixteen/seventeen, still pretty much looking the same though. :3 and same with Merida/Rapunzel.**

**I really hope you enjoy this 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons'/'How to train your Brave Tangled Guardian' fanfiction. **

* * *

Jack looked up at the other four guardians from the warm grass, as he was bent over pondering the request. He held his staff tightly wondering whether or not this decision would come to bite him in the arse, but finally he decided. His memories were more important than future conflict. He had been stuck on this Earth for _300 hundred years_, with no explanation why, and no explanation as to why he was unseen, lonely, and miserable.

"I'm in." Jack finally agreed as his now fellow Guardian's smiled, before that happy moment was ruined.

The sky went dark and the wind roared all around as clouds departed from covering the moon. The guardians exchanged worried looks with each other unsure of what was happening. Could it be Pitch? Could he be back and ready to attack so soon? They weren't taking any chances. Jack pounced up as he got his Staff ready to shoot ice cold knives at anyone who dared to attack him, Santa Claus pulled out both of his swords as he looked around, keeping his ears open for any abnormal sounds. Bunny leaned on his left leg as he pulled out his boomerangs, also keeping an eye out and listening mean while Tooth and Baby Tooth acted as intimidating and scary as they could.

The clouds then spread apart reviling the big, bright, circular moon. Everyone's guard suddenly went down as sighs of relief were shared; Jack just stared curiously as shapes of all kind appeared from the shadow. Everyone seemed to understand but Jack.

"What's he saying?" Jack asked suddenly, a little bit alarmed as a shadow figure of him appeared.

"But North, he can't leave, we need him here, with us." Tooth said flying up beside Santa.

Bunny then darted his eye brows at tooth as he gave her a slightly dirty look. "We don't need him! All he'll do is cause us trouble!"

Santa Claus ignored the bickering between the two guardians as he turned around and walked up to Jack. His heart raced and his face went even more pale –if possible-and his hands became sweaty. Santa then put both his hands on Jacks shoulders as he looked Jack dead in the eye.

"Thank you, Jack for your commitment, but you won't be helping us out." Santa said leading on. "You'll still get your memories, but you need to seek out three new guardians."

* * *

"Goodbye Mother" Rapunzel shouted form the tower top as she waved her mother goodbye.

Mother Gothel smiled and waved before she disappeared into the bush. Mother Gothel was leaving for five days, reason number one was she was meeting up with someone she met once at a nearby pub. The second reason was because Rapunzel's birthday was in a week and Rapunzel needed some new paint.

Rapunzel smiled as her mother disappeared. She loved her to death but Rapunzel-like most teenagers-loved having time to herself.

Rapunzel then ran off from the window as she went to finish up her daily chores when she heard a distant call of her voice.

"Mother?" She asked loudly, when only a nearby whisper said, 'Rapunzel'.

She became curious as it kept saying the same thing, getting louder the closer she got to the window. Rapunzel peered out curiously and cautiously looking around. Her mother's name she called out again. This time when her name was called, she heard the voice more clearly, and it definitely, wasn't Rapunzel's mother.

Rapunzel looked around frantically as she looked for her best friend, Pascal. Once her eyes found the green chameleon he was on the ledge looking out and about too, before he started nodding out the window, suggesting they go look for the person.

Rapunzel, not even realising what she was doing, wrapped her hair around like she had every day, and began letting herself slide down. She had to know what that voice was. The wind ran across her checks and through her hair and dirt blew into her face as she landed onto the grass. It was as if something was taking over her body, not allowing her to fight back up the tower. As she walked further from the tower, the voice got louder until she found herself wandering into an empty cave. She wasn't even careful enough to watch where she was going; she just wanted to find the source. Rapunzel kept going further as a light at the very end appeared. That's where the voice was coming from! Rapunzel then sped up as she ran faster than she ever had as the light got brighter. She couldn't see where she was going anymore, for the light covered her full vision, and as she finally made it to the end, the voice stopped. The bright light in front of her then began to morph it's self into pictures, it was like a game of charades. And finally, it revealed the answer.

* * *

"Merida! Get back here!" Elinor, Merida's mother shouted in her thick accent as she followed her rebellious daughter.

"Mum! Just drop it! Did you not learn from last time?! I'm not ready to get married, just like I'm not ready to have children!" Merida yelled back as she continued walking quickly away from her mother.

Elinor's face went red as she stopped her foot and glared at her daughter. "That was _your _selfish doings that turned me into a hideous beast!"

Merida smirked as she turned around, leaning against the wall. "The only different was you have a much louder rawr." Merida stated rudely.

Once she saw her mother's shocked and offended face, Merida was satisfied as she turned around and continued on her marry way.

"You are acting like a child!"

Merida's face went as red as her hair and she turned around slowly clenching her fist "Exactly why I don't need a child!" She shouted calming down slightly. "I'm still maturing, I still have things to learn before I can have one of my own" She said her Scottish Accent thickening out.

Merida then turned around, once again, ignoring her mother's shouts and demands. Merida ran into the barn as she hopped on her 'ready to go' horse, Angus as the two of them began to ride off, deep into the forest that Merida, and her mother knew too well by now.

Merida was sitting on Angus, staring ahead as he galloped quickly, Merida wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, she was in another place in her head.

"Mum was so much better as bear" Merida thought aloud. "She was dependant on _me!_ She had to listen to _me_!" Merida spat angrily.

Merida was too caught up with talking bad about her mother she didn't even notice what her and her horse were approaching.

Merida was snapped out of her thoughts as Angus screeched and tossed her to the ground as he ran off the other way. Merida rolled over rubbing her now sore head as she looked back at Angus running away.

"You bloody idiot!" She shouted angrily at him.

She got up, brushed herself off then turned around to see what had alarmed her horse so badly. Merida's heart began to pound, her hands went sweaty and her air way had been cut off. It was a wisp. Should she follow it? Ignore it and regret it. Merida bit her lip nervously, before looking behind herself skeptically before deciding to go. She walked carefully and slowly, following her fate, as adrenaline rushed through her vanes, eager to know where it would take her, and why.

* * *

"Hiccup are you alright?!"

"Are you hurt?"

"What's wrong with Toothless?"

"Is he stupid?"

"Do you need a doctor?!"

"Is your arm alright?"

"God damn't, Hiccup! You scared me half to death!" Finally Astrid said, squeezing through the group of people surrounding Hiccup and his Dragon.

Hiccup raised his hands as he rolled his eyes, a little bit annoyed by all the questions. "Yes, Toothless and I are okay!" He said loudly enough so everyone could hear.

Astrid then took Hiccup by the wrist, as she inspected his burnt hand. It was crusty, sweaty, and his skin was burning off.

"And Toothless did this?" Astrid asked, furrowing her eyebrow as she tried to figure out why.

Hiccup didn't reply, he just looked past Astrid and at all the people standing, watching them intensely waiting for an explanation. His fellow Vikings then got the hint as they scrabbled off, mumbling things to each other.

"Yeah, but it could had been worse" Hiccup said taking his wrist back as he started to walk away from Astrid. He didn't mean it rudely; he just had things to do.

Astrid then followed after Hiccup stubbornly like always. "But it's not right, Hiccup! Do you know how scared I got when I saw you falling?" She said getting excited.

Hiccup sighed as he picked up his things. "I wasn't falling. Toothless was getting out of control; I had to jump off to get his attention"

"But what if he didn't see you and you just fell to your death!" She said, pointing out the obvious

"But I didn't"

"But you could have! I mean, look at your hand! How did you know whether or not that _thing _would catch you?!"

"Hey hey hey!" Hiccup said turning around. "How many times have we talked about this? Toothless isn't a thing, he's my friend!"

"He's a crazy dangerous dragon!" Astrid stated. All though the Vikings were now friends with the Dragons, some of the Vikings still had times where they didn't trust the Dragons, and vise versa.

"They're just like us, Astrid! Miss understood, fending for themselves while also trying to help their kind! We're more a like then we think! And look at Toothless and I! He wouldn't abandon me, nor could he. We're both gimped and we need each other." Hiccup explained, giving good points, but she was still not convinced.

Astrid being smart decided to drop their argument and asked a different question. "What was he doing, anyways?"

Hiccup shrugged as he let out a sigh, wrapping his right hand around his left wrist, stopping circulation from getting to his wounded hand. "I don't know" 'he said sadly. "He was trying too hard to get north and he just wouldn't stop. He was getting ready to through fire and he kept spinning and acting completely out of control" Hiccup explained sadly.

Astrid listened as she tried to come up with scenarios. "Maybe something Physiological is going on? Has he been acting out before today?"

Hiccup looked behind him as he saw his playful best friend, chasing a light that one of the younger Vikings made.

Hiccup pursed his lips together. "At night it's like there is someone else there. He'll start growling at the wall, and attack the air under my bed…" Hiccup said sadly, thinking maybe Astrid did have a point. Maybe Toothless was mentally unstable. "He's never acted so strange"

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't what you wanted. This is my first ROTBTD fanfic! If you liked it please leave a comment or something so I know this was worth the time. I actually really liked this. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Julie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost flew through the cold night sky at such an eager pace. The moon had told him there was a crisis, and he needed to find three others. The man in the moon also said that he would know, 'in his belly' when he was approaching the others. Manny didn't say whether or not they were guardians, but they must be otherwise how they be able to see Jack? As he soared higher and sped up her waved his staff around, sending small snow falls beneath him.

How could he be sending him out like this? 300 hundred years and no explanation, now he's sent on a wold goose chase!

Little did Jack notice, there was a large white airplane headed towards Jack at 557 miles per hour. It sped up as its destination was only an hour more away, and they were already behind schedule.

"It's so cold mommy" A little girl whined as she snuggled into her knees, covered in a blanket. She was six years old, turning seven in just a month.

"Blame Jack Frost dear" The mother replied bluntly, not taking her nose out of her book.

"Who's Jack Frost?" The little girl as poking her head up.

The mother sighed annoyingly. "It's no one Jess, now let me finish my book"

Jack stopped where he was, floating in midair as he touched his hand to his stomach nervously. It began to ache and he felt as if he were going to through up.

The plane etched closer to Jack.

Jack frowned as it pained him even more and he groaned. "What is this?" He asked himself aloud, obviously not paying attention to his surroundings. Soon enough Jack started to hear aloud jet, out of confusion he looked up just on time and BAM!

Jack Frost got hit by the fast moving plane, putting a dent in the nose as him and the plane started falling to the ground, Jack spinning quickly. He couldn't control himself, he was too light headed and in too much pain.

The plane went ice cold as it filled up with Frost, everyone on the inside screamed as they waited for air masks to fall from the compartments ahead, only when all power went out. The pilot and co-pilot began panicking as they pressed every button they could, pulling ever lever possible, while keeping their eyes peeled for ground. The plane and Jack were headed straight for the Ocean, and the further down they went, the bigger it became.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to keep them open, he focused on the water trying to find something that could save them, anything. And then it came, they were all headed straight towards an island, a small one at that, and one he'd never seen before in his life time.

Rapunzel smiled as she giggled slightly at the old woman's story. "Yeah, sounds like it'd be bad!" She said smiling.

The old woman smiled as she held out another wooden carving. "How about this one?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't have any money on me" Rapunzel said to the old Scottish woman.

She nodded and put it down before smiling, showing her yellow and brown, pointy teeth. "So you do believe in it, right? The magic of the spell?"

Rapunzel's face went red as she looked behind her and away from the woman. "You have no idea" She said quietly, running a hand through her hair.

"So what brings you to Scotland? Are you looking for a wooden carving?" The woman suggested, advertising her work. "Or are you here for a spell?" She asked as her voice went dark and mysterious.

Rapunzel frowned at the woman. "A spell?" She asked taken aback before jumping up, and banging her head. "Are you that Witch from the story?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

"Oh of course not dear" The woman said laughing. "But here, I'm closing up shop, so take a wooden carving as reminder of this place." The woman said placing it in Rapunzel's hand before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "It's magical"

And as the old woman did that she took some nearby scissors and a piece of Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel felt her hair being tugged on and she look out of the corner of her eye to see what the woman was doing.

"Ah!" Rapunzel screamed pulling away suddenly, and as she did, the woman's hand jerked and she ended up cutting herself.

The woman then screamed as her face went red, and fire began to erupt from behind her. "You little devil child! You'll pay for this!" She shouted.

Rapunzel got so scared that she suddenly turned around and ran out of the shack.

Merida continued to follow the small blue wisps, going in a perfectly straight line, and as she did she became even more and more curious. She had never gone this way before in the forest, so she wasn't sure what to expect. She continued her way, clearing her mind of thoughts so she could be prepared for any surprises to come. She was right for that decision. Off in the distance, not too far away, and over in the direction of the Witch that turned her mother into a beast, Merida the faint screams of another girl. Merida didn't know what to do, should she follow her fate, or cross paths and find a new fate as she helped whoever was in need. Merida took out an arrow and raised her bow, steading them against one another as she ran towards the yells.

As she began to approach it she saw a girl with long blond hair running towards Merida. Merida's weapon lowered as she looked at the beautiful girl surprised.

"What's going on?" She asked in her thick Scottish accent, when she heard a familiar voice.

Merida raised her Weapon again as she glared at the Witch. "I thought we told you to leave this land!" Merida shouted as the strange girl went behind Merida, collecting all of her own hair.

The Witch put her hands up in defense. "Oh, you meant it?" She asked before laughing like it was nothing. "I thought you were joking!" She said with a kind smile. "You wouldn't make an old ill woman travel, with barely even a cent in her pocket, would you?"

Merida didn't feel a little bit sorry, as she pulled back on the string and let go of the arrow, barely missing the woman's head(on purpose obviously). Merida's goal was just to make the woman feel scared enough to leave and never come back.

The woman then jumped and squealed before running back off to her shed.

"Leave this land and never come back!" Merida demanded.

Merida waited for a few short minutes to make sure the Witch wasn't planning anything, and when she knew it was safe she turned to see Rapunzel, staring at her with such deep thought, wonder and amazement in her eyes.

"I am" Merida said looking at Rapunzel confidently

"Merida" The two said together, Merida full of confidence, and Rapunzel full of amazement.

Merida looked at Rapunzel a little bit surprised. It wasn't unusual for people to know her name, it was peculiar though because by Rapunzel's accent, she didn't sound at all like she was from anywhere near Scotland!

"I know you! I saw you in a cave!" Rapunzel said getting excited.

"A cave?"

Rapunzel started waving her arms all around as she tried to sign what she was saying. "And you were fighting with your weapon and screaming for help and there was also two other boys there and a monster and bear and a Witch and a Horse and there was snow everywhere and then the worst part wa"

"Stop, stop STOP!" Merida demanded, getting Rapunzel to quiet down. "What _cave _are you talking about?"

It took Rapunzel a minute to understand what Merida was saying through her thick Scottish accent before she sorted through it. "Oh, well, what happened was I heard a voice calling me, through the wind"

"A voice in the wind?" Merida asked not too amused.

"And I followed it. I didn't know what I was doing, but I followed this voice and it lead me to a cave where images were being morphed out of light. Suddenly a picture of my tower appeared, then me. It then morphed into something else! It morphed into a snow flake and a boy appeared beside it and he was holding a stick!" Rapunzel explained getting excited.

Merida listened carefully as she tried to keep up Rapunzel, who was talking too quickly, and pouring too much information into head, for Merida to comprehend.

"Then it showed a fire, a big one at that too! And it showed a boy, he looked really lifeless, either that or he was really skinny, and he was falling in as a big winged bird came, flying after him. It then morphed into the boy riding this big bird as he threw his hands up and then you" Rapunzel said slowing down as she spoke calmly. Rapunzel then began to explain what happened with Merida, as she tried her best to neglect all the bad things that came.

The Island of Berk was in crisis, a plane was crashing and being for Berk, no one ever came or left in the sky (unless on a Dragon) since they had water to place their boats on. It was strange to see a plane but of course they knew what it was, they weren't idiots. So all the Dragons and Vikings teamed up as the ones on the ground tried to make a soft place for the plane to land where there wouldn't be too much damage done. Dozens of Dragons and riders flew high up in the sky with the old big nets they use to use to catch the Dragons. Each pair spread apart as they held on to the net for dear life hopping to catch the plane. It wasn't the best plan but what else were they supposed to do? They have things to keep together and people to protect and they can't through that all away because some people weren't responsible enough.

Hiccup and Toothless left a little big later than everyone else, mainly because Toothless was being uncooperative. Once Hiccup got on Toothless and they began flying up to where they were supposed to be, Toothless took a sharp left going in a completely opposite direction, and he sped up going as high as he could.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted angrily as he gripped on to the Dragon, ignoring the pain from his right hand. "Toothless, where are you going! We have to go back!" Hiccup said trying to get Toothless to switch directions.

Toothless then just shrugged Hiccup off him, telling him basically that he didn't care about what he had to say.

Hiccup groaned angrily. "Toothless we have to help the oth-" He was saying before he got hit in the face. "Ow!" Hiccup shouted, letting go of Toothless as he put his hand on his bleeding nose. It felt like someone had just kicked him.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked looking around frantically.

He then noticed Toothless doing something strange with his tail. Toothless curled it up as if he were a Snake, taking hold of its pray, squeezing it to death before he fed. The only differences were, Toothless wasn't a Snake, nor did he have anyone or anything in-between his tail.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked frantically looking around through the big crowd as everyone tried to get a look at their new guests.

Fishlegs laughed at a little girl playing with his Dragon before he looked at Astrid. "I don't know" He said with a shrug. "Toothless started going crazy and just went A-Wall with Hiccup"

Astrid looked around baffled as everyone went quiet staring at Fishlegs and Astrid unsure as to what to say, and for the face that they wanted more information as to what happened.

Astrid's face went red as she erupted with anger. "And does nobody care where Hiccup is?! Might I remind you that this whole 'Dragons are our friends' and the plane to save these bloody creeps, was all Hiccups idea! Does nobody care about what happened to him?! He could be lost! Alone! Toothless' little snack, or even worse, _dead!_"

**Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, it took over two hours, even though it's not that long or well done! Thank you so much to those of you, who have followed, favorited, reviewed and read this story! Please keep it up and I will keep up writing for it! Might I remind you, it's summer, I have chores, I'm very new to this fandom and I just started high school, so I will update as much as I can with as many chapters with as many detail and just as well as I can in a short amount of time. I also want to apologize for grammar, spelling and punctuation errors and if some chapters are too long or too short.**

**Once again thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave reviews and follow the story so you'll get a notification whenever I update!**

**Julie. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost woke up painfully about a day after his accident as he rubbed his sore head. "Ouch.." He mumbled to himself.

His forehead was hot and his palms were sweaty which was quiet a difference for him. He then looked around seeing the warm climate as grass surrounded him. He then looked over to his left side noticing a creature beside him. It was big and black but he didn't really care. Just a moment later he looked back at it and screamed while jumping high up into the air.

"A dragon?" He asked aloud looking at the Nigh Fury.

Jack then began to back up as the Dragons eyes lit, and it stood up, from its laying down position. The Dragon then extended his legs as he took a stretch, shuck off whatever grass was on him, before he stood up properly and walked towards the Winter Spirit inspecting him.

Jack got even more hot and sweaty as he continued backing up from the beast before his back hit a big rock, stopping him from getting away. Jack's breathing became heavier as the Dragon continued walking towards him, breathing heavily. Jack had never seen a Dragon before; he thought it was a big myth. But then again, he was Jack Frost; he could ride on the wind, and make snow appear out of nothing. Jack was also known as well; a myth so he should had seen this one coming. He had just never once seen such a creature and he never pictured one to look like that. With big, beady, gentle eyes and an adorable like face. How he could tell it was a Dragon was because of the mighty, sparkly, white sharp teeth, and the big wings that could easily crush him.

The Dragon then stared at Jack intensely, noticing the fear, and soon enough the Dragon sat down on his butt like a person, and began running his head against Jack in an attempt to say 'love me!'

Jack stared at the Creature confusingly as he jumped a little as the Dragon began rubbing up against him. Jack then got the idea and gave a whole-hearted laugh as he began petting and scratching the Dragons head.

"That's a good dragon, hey?" He asked smiling. "You are a good Dragon. A dragon! Man" Jack said before laughing. "I didn't even know you're kind existed!"

"Toothless what are you doing?" A mysterious voice asked.

Jack looked up to find the source of the voice when he found a boy coming out of the tall grass and into the normal sized grass him and the Dragon was in. The boy who had spoken had side swept brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles, and he was very small and scrawny. He seemed to be the same age as Jack, minus the 300 years.

The boy then looked up at the Dragon then up at Jack, making eye connect as he frowned confusingly.

Jack stopped petting the Dragon as he looked at Hiccup full of amazement and astonishment. His heart began to race, as a smile spread across his very pale face. Could the boy see him?

The boy then sighed looking back down at his pleased Dragon. "Toothless what are you doing? No one is there."

Jack's smile faded and his heart dropped into his stomach. 'No one is there' That statement ran through Jack's head over and over again, before he walked away from the Dragon and sat on a nearby log.

The Dragons eyes followed the sad winter spirit, as sympathy filled those big eyes.

"Toothless, stop messing around. We need to get home" Hiccup said. "I can't believe you got us lost. Do you know how many miles away from Berk we probably are?!" Yelled Hiccup.

"What has gotten into you?!" Hiccup shouted again, flaring his arms around. "You've never once done this! We're lost!" Hiccup said before throwing Toothless a dead fish. "Eat that then can we go?" He asked as his anger died down, and it turned into hope.

The Dragon's eyes lit up with excitement as he saw the dead fish and he jumped up, racing to the fish as if someone were to steal it.

Hiccup sighed as he turned his back to his friend and looked out onto the water. "We've been here a day already, and he hasn't left" Hiccup whispered. "What do I do?" He asked no one in particular.

Jack stood up as he slowly walked towards the boy, standing beside him. The moon was out already again, looking over the two boys. Jack sighed as he looked at the moon, then back at Hiccup, his stomach flipping all around.

Jack noticed that the boy had dry blood on his face, and his nose was bruised. Jack then laughed slightly. "Sorry about that one buddy!" Jack said, patting Hiccup on the back as his memory came back.

When Jack was falling and the Dragon flew to save him, Jack was flipping uncontrollably and on the way, he ended up kicking Hiccup in the face.

Hiccup the shivered then frowned as he put his injured hand on his shoulder.

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at Hiccup in disbelief. "Did you just feel that?"

Hiccup pursed his lips together, before shrugging off whatever it was he was thinking before rolling his eyes mumbling. "I've spent too long in this heat, I'm going crazy."

Hiccup then walked over to his Dragon and knelt down. "Ready to go yet?"

The dragon then looked past Hiccup staring at Jack intensely, and Jack could have sworn it winked at him. The dragon then turned back to Hiccup, raised its head confidently and closed his eyes, a smirk forming in his mouth as his shuck his head no.

"Ugh!" Hiccup shouted kicking a nearby rock with his real leg before he let out a girlish squeal jumping up on his left mechanical foot holding his right foot in the other.

Jack couldn't help but laugh pathetically at this poor kid. He looked rough and like all he ever got was misfortune.

Jack's stomach then rumbled again as he looked around frantically, remembering the moons words. His stomach sure could tell where the others were, but why couldn't Jack?

Hiccups stomach then began to growl as well and he sighed calming down before getting angry again. "Do you hear that?" Hiccup asked his dragon a little big aggressively. "All though I'm not a beast like all the rest of the Vikings, I still need to eat! My stomachs been growling like crazy since that plane came!"

Jack's eyes then lit and he looked up. "Come again?" he asked.

"I don't even feel hungry" Hiccup said "So I must be seriously starving!" The boy exaggerated.

It dawned on Jack as flashbacks from the day before happened. His stomach had been going crazy before he got hit. It went crazy when the Dragon caught him, when he stood beside the boy! One of the three people he was looking for was this boy that couldn't even see him!

* * *

Back in Scotland, Merida roamed the lands with Rapunzel. Rapunzel cheering and giggling the whole way. She had been out of her tower for two days now and she was absolutely ecstatic about it. When Rapunzel explained to Merida exactly what she saw (disclosing the bad) Merida believed this girl with long blonde hair so the two girls went off on their way to find these two boys that they needed. Merida didn't ask why nor did she care, after hearing Rapunzel all she knew was that this was her new fate and boy, did she have lots in store for her.

"So what are your hobbies?" The bright spirited Rapunzel asked her fellow companion in attempts to form a bound.

Merida's blue eyes brightened as he back straightened. "I love meself some archery"

"I love to paint!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly. "and candle make, clean, read, cock, bake" Rapunzel said counting off all of her hobbies as she counted them on her fingers.

"Wow, my mom would love you!" Merida said over Rapunzel's voice as she continued to list things off.

"Okay um next question!" Rapunzel said smiling as she finished off. "Do you believe in magic?" She asked curiously. Rapunzel wasn't planning on telling Merida about her magical hair, she was just curious as to if Merida had heard the story about the bear.

Merida looked at Rapunzel shocked and a little bit taken aback. "Of course I do! I had to deal with a maddening curse I did! My mum and I actually"

"Really?" What happened?!"

"Well you see, my mum and I don't really get along, and she was forcing me to get married! So I went to go change me fate when I came across a spell to change me mum instead! Obviously I took it and changed her. But it didn't change her the way I was planning! It turned her into a big monstrous bear!" Merida said jumping up and down, bringing out her hands as she curled her fingers, throwing them around, pretending to be a bear.

"Obviously she's back to normal now"

Rapunzel looked at Merida shocked. "That happened to you and your mother?"

"Yep" Merida said proudly. She was proud because it brought the two together and gave them the ultimate adventure.

"Say" Merida said changing the subject. "Have ye ever heard of Jack Frost?" Merida asked brightly.

"Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked confusingly. "No, I haven't, whose that?"

Merida gasped. "How could ye not no!? Jack Frost is the winter spirit!" Her excitement then went down. "Everyone back in me land thinks I'm a freak for believing him. They think he's just a myth just like ye Dragons!"

Rapunzel didn't really pay attention to what Merida said, all she really heard was one thing. "You know everyone in your land?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I do! Don't you?"

Rapunzel then looked down as she played with some of her hair. "Well… No. I don't know anyone besides my mother. I was never allowed to leave the tower" Rapunzel explained sadly.

"Well that's bloody ridiculous!" Merida shouted.

"This is my first time, every leaving, and I'm not exaggerating" Rapunzel explained honestly looking at Merida nervously.

"Wow! Your mum seems even more strict than mine! Why not just turn her into a bear?" Merida suggested "It worked for me. We've never been so close and understanding of one another" She explained.

"Well, I mean, mother and I are close." She said honestly. "It's just that the world is full of dark selfish people who will only want me for my hair" Rapunzel said sadly, quoting her mother's wise words.

"Why would anyone want hair? I mean, yours is long but why would anyone want it? That reminds me! Why is your hair so long?!" Merida asked changing the subject quickly.

Rapunzel smiled thankfully for the change of topics. "I guess I just like long hair" She said laughing nervously. That was much easier to lie about then why someone would want her hair.

Merida nodded shrugging off the conversation as they moved on to new topics as they walked, not even having in mind what they were meant to do. Maybe if they got lucky, they would just so happen to run into the very boys that they were looking for.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say I hope you liked this chapter! It's much better than the last one! Does anyone else feel bad for poor Hiccup? First his leg, then his hand, then his nose and then his foot! Then poor ol' Jack! Can't been seen by another person! And it makes it worse that hiccup is someone he was looking for! But at least we know Merida believes in him, right?! :D**

**I also want to say thanks to ** **TKreativeTanke for her great advice! So thank you!**

**And thank you so much to those of you who have followed, favorited and left a review! It means a lot and improves my writing (I think so anyway).**

**So remember to follow this story so you get a notification whenever I update!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Julie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm sorry I kept you a day late with no update! I was busy working on a video for 'The big four; so if you checked it out that would be deeply appreciated and I think you'd enjoy it! Next chapter I'm going to make the boys and girls meet so leave down in the reviews any ideas you have for how that'll happen! And I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I don't know yet if I feel like breaking your heart yet! D,: Just a warner, Hiccup is going to be heart broken. **** It's also kind of a deep sick chapter with a look into the future so just prepare yourself.**

**This is not well written so please bare with me! I'm sorry!**

**Video! watch?v=ipOmMDwVm38**

* * *

Jack had noticed some weird behavior in Hiccup, the boy he'd been trying for days to see him but nothing was working. Sure Jack didn't know who Hiccup was but he'd never seen such actions. Hiccup would often try and talk to the dragon, as if it were to just sit up and reply back to him, tell him that Jack Frost was right here and that you needed to believe in him to see him. Hiccup would often start talking aloud when Toothless wasn't around, as if he could see Jack and Hiccup was trying to make a conversation with Jack. Hiccup would ask questions and wait for a response but whenever he didn't get one he smiled sadly and just continued on. He'd also look straight at Jack as if Jack were actually there and not invisible. And if Hiccup heard a weird sound he would look straight to where Jack would be standing even if the sound was on the other side of Hiccup. Jack couldn't help but hope that Hiccup saw him, and that he was only pretending. And unlike all the other none-believers Jack had come across, Jack for one couldn't make an emotional connection with them (obviously) but he also couldn't make a physical connection either. If Hiccup and Jack ran in to each other, both would feel it and fall on their face. That was one thing Jack couldn't understand, just like why he was chosen to be like this. None of it made sense.

Hiccup smiled brightly as he climbed over top of Toothless, as he sat on the Dragon's back. Toothless had been spreading his wings, and practically screaming, Toothless wanted off that small deserted Island.

"Finally ready to go back to Berk?" Hiccup asked proudly, smiling as a click was made when his mechanical foot slipped in.

"Wait what?!" Jack asked shocked looking at the Night Fury. "You can't take him back! He still hasn't yet seen me!"

The Dragon tried to force a little smile, as he nodded his head before moving it to the water as if saying 'We'll follow your lead.'

Jack bit his lip slightly before calling the wind. He soared up high in the sky as Toothless followed after Jack, and this time, Hiccup didn't complain when Toothless didn't listen. Hiccup just smiled excitedly as his stomach flipped.

Could this be it? Hiccup realised by now that there was a spirit among him and Toothless and Hiccup felt at ease with himself, he felt safe and happy. He had a guess as to who it was, he had never been more sure about something in his life(besides the fact that Dragons were just like Vikings). So Hiccup decided to go with Toothless and let Toothless follow the spirit. Deep down inside, Hiccup was hoping that where ever the Spirit took them, that once they got to that destination that the spirit would reveal itself.

Hiccup took a deep breath smiling as he whispered to Toothless. "It's almost time"

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were only a few miles away in who knows where! They were completely lost.

"So have you always been able to see and predict weird things?" Merida asked suddenly, breaking the silence as she whipped the back of her hand onto her sweaty forhead.

Rapunzel shrugged slightly as she rubbed her shoulder with her right hand. They had been walking for days. "I dunno really" She said. "I mean, I have once or twice but they're just really lame stuff, you know? And it came to me as sort of a surprise, I didn't think I had anything special or magically about me besides my hair."

Merida laughed before leaning to the side. "Your hair is long straight and not messy at all. I would definitely agree with you on that magical part"

The two girls then laughed whole heartedly together as they spoke about typical girl things before moving on to a more serious topic.

"I'm sorry" Rapunzel said suddenly.

Merida stopped as she frowned looking at Rapunzel. "What do you mean?"

"I left out a few things… A few bad things about what I saw…" Rapunzel said mysteriously before sighing.

Merida was taken aback as she shouted "What?!" Out of shock.

Rapunzel looked at Merida worriedly as she searched threw her head letting the memories come back.

It was a very dramatic situation. The room was dark, and it was cold. Rapunzel sat on the cold hard ground, tear stains on her checks. It was a brick floor and they lead up to the roof which was also bricked off besides one small corner at the top letting the air circulate. In the corner across from it was a very easily accessed door with locks practically built into it. Rapunzel wanted to start singing a song about a flower to herself. That's what she always did when she was scared, but she knew it would only help this dreadful person and she was not about to let that happen.

"Stop! Please! Rapunzel! Help!" A boy screamed from through the door. He was being tortured and she could do nothing about it.

She heard the screams from his pain and the loud roars from the heavy machinery the criminal was using to put him in deep pain.

The boy let out a blood curtailing scream like none other.

Rapunzel then heard some light tapping on glass as she looked up, sniffling. Her look of pain vanished from her face when she saw who was up on the roof looking down at her. "Merida!" She whisper shouted in delight.

"I can't believe this I can't believe this" She whispered to herself standing up. She rubbed her sore elbows.

Merida slid the window open as she crawled through it and jumped down to the ground. The roof was barely even six feet from the ground. Merida wrapped her arm around Rapunzel inspecting her bruised body.

"Are you okay?" Merida whispered in her thick Scottish accent.

Rapunzel nodded quickly as she held on to Merida, barely being able to stand on her own.

Merida then held on to Rapunzel as the two of them walked towards the door, and Merida's hand hovered over the handle. "Let's leave then" She whispered calmly as Rapunzels face went purple.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted loudly, jumping back and into the corner just as the screams stopped and the fast moving blades of the machines.

Just as Merida was about to reply, the door swung open, hitting Merida on the way. "Planning to escape?" A dark voice said, you could hear the smirk rolling out.

The dark hand then grabbed Merida by her red curly hair as Merida was pulled out quickly by the criminal, with Merida kicking and screaming for help. Rapunzel sat in the corner screaming and crying. Rapunzel knew she couldn't go after Merida and try and save her, not now that was.

Rapunzel sighed as she looked at Merida. She looked so peaceful in this moment, so perfectly unharmed and normal.

Rapunzel cracked a smile as she playfully hit Merida in the arm.

"We get free brownies out of this!" Rapunzel lied.


	5. Chapter 5

**So there has been lost of Guest reviews and thanks so much! And thank you so much TKreativeTanke for your support! Thank you to everyone! :D This chapter isn't all too well but I've been distracted this whole time! haha, so sorry! D: Please continue with the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a bunch!**

**Also check out the video I made?**

watch?v=ipOmMDwVm38

**(It's on Youtube so make sure to put ' /' infront. It won't let me do that on here :P**

* * *

Jack was flying in all directions, the further east he went, the more his stomach growled. He was currently flying high up in the air looking for the others, maybe they could see him and convince Hiccup otherwise. The faster he went, the faster Toothless the Night Fury followed behind. Hiccup was talking to Toothless but Jack wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on listening to his stomach.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he held onto Toothless more tightly. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous" Hiccup said to Toothless.

A thousand thoughts were running through Hiccups head. His mind was racing, his stomach flipping. His neck and hands were sweaty, his ears and face were red. Hiccups knuckles went white because of how tightly he was holding on to Toothless, as if any minute now Toothless would shake him off.

"Toothless… I can't believe you got to see _her_ first" Hiccup complained.

Toothless frowned slightly as he thought about what Hiccup said.

Jack stopped in midair, hovering above Toothless as he put his hand on his stomach. "We must be close" Jack said aloud, quickly flying down.

Toothless dove down following Jack, not bothering to slow down as he passed by Jack quickly. Toothless then landed on the dirt followed by a stretch from the long ride. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless, looking at him worriedly.

"Where'd she go?" He asked Toothless looking around.

Toothless frowned again at Hiccup calling Jack a girl. Toothless tipped his head to the side, gesturing his confusion.

Hiccup frowned as he looked at Toothless curiously. "My mother… The one that died, years ago" Hiccup explained. "You've been interacting with her… Right?" Hiccup asked, hopping for his Dragon to nod.

Toothless' eyes widened. He knew exactly what Hiccup was talking about. Although he was a Dragon, he had lots of sympathy for Hiccup and he had a well understanding. Hiccup was his best friend, and all though Hiccup wasn't a Dragon, and Toothless wasn't human, they were the same and shared the same emotions.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. He looked so desperate for an answer saying that his mum was with him. Looking after him, caring for him, loving him. Toothless felt that was the only thing keeping him happy, the fact that Hiccups mother was the spirit with them.

Toothless then shook his head up and down, staring at Hiccups mouth, waiting for his lips to curl up.

Hiccup smiled as he let out a deep nervous breath. "Phew!" He said whipping the back of his hand across his forhead. "You scared me there for a minute!" Hiccup said smiling as he looked around.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his torso, as he hid his cold hands under his armpits. "Where did mum go?"

Jack Frost was currently looking around frantically. He was high up in the air, and a dark shape had sprinted in the air infront of him just a few moments ago. Toothless and Hiccup were doing quicker than Jack to notice it. Once Jack saw it he stopped what he was doing just to chase this Nightmare. Who knows, it could lead him to Pitch. Sure he wasn't helping the other Guardians anymore but who said he couldn't help them take down Pitch?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another black shadow race past. Jack called the wind as he glided on it quickly, keeping up with the nightmare. He didn't notice the other three that were following his trail.

Jack sped up, lifting his staff, he jerked it up lightly hitting the nightmare with ice. "Aha!" Jack shouted excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air in victory as it went crashing down to the floor.

Jack turned around to see if anyone else were to witness that skill, only when he came face to face by three new night mares. Jack started shouting and screaming as he struggled to get away from the nightmares tugging at his clothes, trying to drag him along with them. "Let go of me!"

Jack then heard a distant call of his voice, it was from a female voice. He stopped fighting the Nightmares to figure out where it was coming from. The second he quit was the second the voice stopped and it gave the Nightmares the perfect opportunity to ambush him!

* * *

Merida and Rapunzel groaned as they held onto their aching stomachs, resting against some nearby trees for balance. They weren't that far from Jack and Hiccup but how were they suppose to know that? For the last hour, the further they walked, the more their stomachs ached.

"Did we maybe eat some bad berries?" Rapunzel asked, her face going red as she clutched over to her side, groaning.

Merida was about to reply when she heard a boy screaming, the voice echoed around and she couldn't quiet tell where it was coming from. It was loud and very easily heard. "Hey, did you hear that?" Merida asked suddenly, listening closely.

Rapunzel looked at Merida curiously, forgetting about her aching stomach as she listened to nothing but the wind brushing up against the trees. "I think that stomach ache has effected more than just your stomach" Rapunzel said frowning, determining whether or not that made sense.

"No seriously.. Someone was screaming" Merida said pulling an arrow out of her back satchel, she raised her bow and rested the arrow beside it as she began running fast, ignoring the pain her stomach caused her.

Rapunzel followed Merida slowly, finally when she caught up to Merida, Merida was hiding in a bush, her arrow pulled up in her check as she eyed something.

"Get down" Merida demanded.

* * *

Rapunzel followed orders as she looked past Merida curiously. "What are we looking for?" she whispered.

Merida moved her head slightly to the right so Rapunzel could see. While Merida did that, she placed a hand over Rapunzel's mouth so she couldn't scream in fear.

After Rapunzel squealed slightly she narrowed her eyes focusing on it. "Hey! It's him!" Rapunzel yelled jumping out of the bush and running towards the beast and the boy.

Rapunzel ran up to Hiccup hugging him tightly, not thinking about how strange it was for him. "I'm so glad we found you! We've been looking everywhere for you! But where's your friend? Ohmygosh I don't even care I'm just so happy to see you!" Rapunzel said all in one breath not giving Hiccup a chance to squeeze in even a `hi`.

Hiccups arms were raised up in the air, as Rapunzel held on to his skinny torso tightly, Hiccup struggled to breath.

Rapunzel then pulled away from Hiccup putting her hands on his shoulders as she eyed his face trying to figure out who he was. "Which one are you?"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked taken aback.

"Hiccup or Jack?"

Merida then gasped loudly as she looked up in the air. "It's Jack! It must be!" She said amazed looking around. "Hey this is your Dragon right? Let me borrow him!" Merida said walking up to Toothless, about to climb on him.

Toothless jumped back alarmingly as he began to growl at Merida, ready to start a fight if necessarily.

"No, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted running in front of his Dragon, just to be safe. "I'm the only one that can ride him. And his name is Toothless, he's my friend, not an object" He said snarkily to Merida, which was a surprise to Hiccup and Toothless.

"A little bit over protective?" Merida asked in her thick Scottish accent.

It took hiccup a moment before he understood her. "No, it's just that he can't fly without me" Hiccup explained waving his hand over to Toothless' tail.

Merida and Rapunzel look at the tail, and where the mechanical lead to, then down to Hiccup's fake foot. Niether girl said anything about it.

"Well then I need to borrow you and the Dragon" Merida order walking up to Hiccup.

Hiccup was thinking about what she was saying, and was about to question why, when it was too late. Merida had already grabbed Hiccup and thrown him on the Dragon by the shoulders, as she climbed on the Dragons back after him.

"Now! It's an emergency!" Merida shouted as the two of them flew up in the air, riding Toothless.

Rapunzel looked at the two of them, wanting to protest about being left alone, but they were already long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys thank you so much for all the reviews it means so much to me! I know I'm not the most creative or**

**the most talented writer but it means a lot that you guys haven't given up on me yet! Also, the reason being for me not updating for over 2 days was because I went over to my friends on Thursday, and spent the night. We didn't sleep so by the time I went home on Friday at 2 I was exhausted! I ate then went to bed and just woke up! (It's now Saturday at 9:10 AM) I'm going to try and update more! So if I update short chapters I'd like to apologize and warn you for more shorter ones either that day or to come. Also I have a Rapunzel instagram account if you guys want to check that out. Just_a_healer . Also! Since that link won't work, if you type in 'zebraluver31323' in the youtube search, go to my channel (the name is Julie Jones) and press the first video, that is my ROTBTD video! Thanks for your time!**

* * *

The nightmares transformed into a dark rope, as they wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't protest, wrapped around his neck so it was hard for him to breath, and the rest of them tied him up so it would be easier to take him where they wished.

Jack was confused, and lost. He kept trying to scream, but every time the nightmares got into his mouth, he wanted to start coughing crazily. Smoke, filled his lungs which were already cut off from the rest of his body. His face went red and he was more sweaty than he'd ever be. It sucked being immortal because Pitch could do this for the rest of internity, and Jack would never die.

Once that thought got to Jack, and he really under stood it, he got dizzy as he thought of every bad thing he'd done, which was pretty much his whole life. He should had wasted such a long time helping people more. Not getting kids tongues stuck on poles ,or making grumpy adults fall on their already sore backs.

Jack's eyes watered from his difficulty to breath, and from the none stop coughing. The smoke did what it pleased, squeezing through his tight throat. It roamed his insides, leaving it black as it came and left.

Suddenly Jack got an air lifted into him and he could breathe. He lifted his now free hand up to his neck, feeling it, he took deep breaths. He smiled, trying not to laugh in joy, he slowly and cautiously opened his eyes. He didn't see anyone or anything in front of him anymore. Did the Nightmares just randomly decide to give up? Jack started sweating again, he felt heat on his back, it took his attention away from looking for the night mares. The longer he hovered in that spot, the more his back burned. He turned around out of curiosity to see what was going on. Jack's eyes widened as a giant blue fire ball was heading in his direction quickly. Jack let out a gasp, as he held in his girl scream, diving out of the way.

After Jack had caught his breath, he straightened himself off. He looked around and all the nightmares were vanishing. That Hiccup boy was riding his Dragon, Toothless, and Toothless spat bits of fire at each one of them. Could Hiccup finally see him? Is that why they came to the rescue? Jack then noticed a red ball of fury, shouting, waving her arms around fiercely. It was a girl, gripping on tightly, to the skinny thin boy.

Jack flew down to the ground as Toothless the Dragon followed not too far behind Jack with Hiccup and the red head holding on tightly. Once they landed in front of Jack, Hiccup climbed off Toothless, once off he brushed himself off, and offered the red head his hand, only to be rejected.

Jack stifled a laugh. Jack was stuck on an island with Hiccup for a few days, he just assumed Hiccup wasn't too well with women, but seeing him on the battle field, woah! That was just too funny! Jack figured that if women could see him, they would be in awe all the time. Jack watched from the best men flirting with the prettiest girls, and even before that, Jack wouldn't need to flirt since he already came with such great looks.

"Jack?" A female voice said.

Jack lifted his head, leaning on his staff as he looked at the red head confusingly.

Jack frowned "Did she just say my name?"

The red head's eyes brightened as she looked at the pale winter spirit, full of curiosity. "Jack Frost? I knew it! I knew it was real!"

She shouted running up to Jack, lifting his hand from his staff. Jack lost his balance once she removed his hand and pulled him towards her. Jack stumbled to the ground, his right hand still up high in the air as the red head shook it fiercily.

"I'm Merida! It's great to meet you!"

Jack huffed and puffed as he tried to pull his hand away and stand up. He was in an uncomfortable position on the floor, she was holding on to his hand way to tight, shaking it viciously, and he hated not being the dominate one. Sure he was surprised and delightful that he could talk to another and that another person ,in the mortal world could see him. But right now, rage was all he felt.

"Mind loosening the grip?" He asked, teeth clenched together.

The red head named Merida, went as red as her hair, pulling her arm back quickly, Jack's hand hit the ground roughly.

Jack glared up from the ground, slowly getting up as he brushed himself off. "Sorry about that" The Scottish girl apologized.

"So what were you doing grabbing onto my friend there?" Jack asked curiously, anger floating up above him.

"Oh uhm, Hiccup I guess? Well I heard a scream and got him to take me to it. Simple" Merida said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jack rolled his eyes annoyingly. "And what were you doing looking for me? I was handelling the situation perfectly" Jack snarled angerly.

Merida's jaw dropped as she snorted. "Handelling it? As if! You're nothing but a-"

Merida's sentence was interrupted by both Jack, Hiccup and Merida's stomachs growling wiledly as the three groaned in pain.

"What's happening, Punze?" Merida asked in pain, not bothering to look behind herself.

"So what? You see ghost now too?" Jack asked sending Merida daggers followed by a proud smirk.

Merida furrowed her eye brows looking at Jack curiously before turning around. "Punze? Rapunzel!" Merida shouted, standing up from clutching over grabbing her stomach.

She ignored the burning pain looking away. "Rapunzel!" She shouted loudly and frantically.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked jumping in.

He thought Merida was going crazy but didn't say anything.

Merida took a deep breath closing her eyes exhaustedly. "Rapunzel must had wandered off when we went looking for this idiot over here"

Merida replied, pointing her finger at the Winter Spirit named Jack who was unseen to Hiccup. But the question still lingered in the air, where had Rapunzel wandered off to?

* * *

**Sorry guys! This chapter was rushed! I didn't have much inspiration today and I kept running in and out all day! My little cousins chased me with bugs and I ended up getting locked in the bathroom hiding from them for about an hour! It was awful! Sorry for the small stupid cliff hanger! Things will get better! What do you think of Hiccup still not being able to see Jack and Merida being able to? Any problems in the near future do you think? Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! The reviews are what make me update, 'cause otherwise I'd forget to update. Oops. Remember to follow for updates when I update and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was another cold and gloomy night. Merida and Hiccup were off in a mysterious place Jack and Rapunzel in another. It was cold, wet and dark, the only warmth they got was from one another. They had been trapped in this cold bricked room for two days now. No food, just water from a hose that every hour would be brought out. The hose they wouldn't get to control, but a mysterious being that opened the black metal chained door, and sprayed them for two minutes, before returning to the other side.

Jack missed the days he was unseen. He wouldn't be here he thought it was sick, what these mortals did to each other. He would fight with his enemies, not be abducted, held against will and tortured. Even after surrendering here, it just wasn't good enough. The riches and fame these people got was inflicting the amount of pain they could inflict on another and no amount of prizes, would add up to the satisfaction they felt.

Rapunzel wished she had never left her tower. Mother was right. The world was full of dark and twisted people, only wanting success for themselves.

Rapunzel shook barely in Jack's thin cold body. She nuzzled her face into his cold, dirty neck, surprising tears.

"Jack" She stuttered his name, quietly as her voice cracked. "I'm scared"

Jack then whispered some words of support into her ear, unfortunately he said it too quietly to be heard. Rapunzel didn't mind though. She felt his breath on her ear and that was good enough for her. It gave her the comfort and security she needed to feel safe.

Jacks eyes scanned every crack, every ingrave, and every filling for at least the thousandth time. They needed to get out of there. They needed to be safe. He had already memorized every indent and spacing in the room. Maybe Rapunzel could fit through the little window in the roof that allowed some sunlight in, and maybe then she could get away. Jack had suggested that to Rapunzel and when she asked about what he would do, after he explained, Rapunzel rejected the offer. He would had stayed and distracted the criminal until she came back for him with help. No way in hell was Jack risking we safety for the escape of the two of them.

Jack was actually pretty happy locked up. Well as happy as he could be. Things could be a lot worse though, they could be separated and tortured even more so, besides the art of starvation.

Jack pulled his body away from Rapunzel's as he struggled to stand up, his weak legs almost giving up on him, he twisted around trying to grab the wall for support only to find himself crashing to the floor roughly. Jack groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, dragging her frail knees across the cemented floor, skinning them slightly.

Jack's body stiffened and his throat went dry. "Yeah"

Jack stood up again, much more carefully as he walked towards the closed door.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel whispered loudly.

"I noticed that" Jack said before letting out a grunt as he pulled the heavy door open. "That this time they didn't lock it"

Rapunzels eyes lit, she bit her lip nervously, scenarios popping into her head.

"Stay here, I'm going to look for a way out of this hell hold" Jack whispered peering outside, making sure no one was coming.

Rapunzel struggled to stand up, and when she managed too, she held her head up high, pushed her chest out confidently, rolling her shoulders back as she ignored the blood dripping from her knee to her foot.

"If your walking out of here risking your life, then I'm coming too. "

Jack stared at Rapunzel shocked, a million things going through his head. "Rapunzel no. What if we get caught! It'll be the both of us in trouble, not just"

"You" Rapunzel finished off for Jack. "Jack I'm not letting you get caught. We're prisoners here together, so we will stick together" Rapunzel stated firmly.

Jack thought about protesting. In fact he even took a deep breath, opened his mouth and raised his hand to stop her from interrupting his protest. Instead he let the breath out, closed his mouth and put his hand behind his side. He moved over guestering for Rapunzel to go first as he rolled his eyes effortlessly.

"This isn't a good idea" He whispered to himself, following behind Rapunzel he shut the door quietly so that no attention was brought to them.

The pair walked through a dark hallway, the walls thin brown wood. As they continued walking down the long hallway they came across another door, every opening allowing into the new room was covered in white see-through plastic. It was too dirty to see threw though.

Rapunzel couldn't help the curiosity burning in her lungs, cautiously she walked towards the entrance, not caring about the trail of blood she was leaving.

Jack's heart started pounding fiercely as he got more nervous. _What if we get caught? _He thought. _They'll kill us!_

Rapunzel bent over, crawling through the opening. What was this place? There were machines all over the place. A saw, a mechanical saw, some mechanical screw drivers, hammers, nails. Rapunzel continued walking around the room curiously.

Jack bit his lip nervously as he looked around. They shouldn't be here. "Hey Rapu-" Jack was saying as he walked towards her. His foot landed in a wet liquid. "Uhm, Hey, Punz, I think we better get back" Jack stuttered lifting his foot out of the puddle of blood, as he shook off his wet foot.

He stumbled over to Rapunzel who was busy looking at an empty picture frame. She didn't know what it was but something about it made her go insane with curiousity. Jack wrapped his hands around her right arm as he tugged on it.

"Rapunzel! Come on, we have to go" Jack stressed eagerly.

Rapunzel raised her hand, shushing him, about to say something when a new voice was heard from the hallway.

"Get down!" Jack whispered loudly, roughly pulling Rapunzel under the table as the two hid.

* * *

**So this chapter is a little bit different than the others. It's another look into the future. I hope you enjoyed it and it made you curious. The end wasn't as detailed as it could had been but I don't know much about machinery or anything like that, so sorry about that. :P Do you guys like these looks into the future and do you want more? What do you think happened to Merida and Hiccup? Once again thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! The reviews really help me to know when to update, what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right and what y'all think! So please keep it up! And remember to follow this story for updates as to when I update a chapter! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, it's been over a month since I have updated. I could explain but why not get alongn with the story and stop your waiting. Thanks for the patientce, reviews, follows and favorites. Means a lot!**

* * *

When Merida and the scrawny boy left on the reptile, Rapunzel heard her name being called by someone she'd never known. It was a womans voice. Full of kindness and warmth. While the others went on their little 'adventure', she figured, why not go on her own?

She walked aimlessly through the beautiful forest, every step she took the voice became louder. Rapunzel felt a need to know who this woman was, and the recognization of the voice didn't help her already curious mind.

A shadow appeared but then disappeared just as quickly. Rapunzel picked up her pace, getting all the more eager. She ignored the calling of her name from Merida and the boy and continued to follow the womans voice, it wasn't too long till all Rapunzel saw was blackness.

* * *

Jack ran along side Hiccup and Merida, shouting Rapunzels name, although he knew it would be of no use. Soon enough Jack stopped calling her name and walked behind the pair slowly, now bored.

"Jack what are you doing? Help us!" Merida said eagerly to the pastey white boy.

Hiccup then furrowed his eyebrows curiously at Merida. "Jack?" He asked curiously. "Who is Jack?"

It was now Merida's turn to look confused. "Jack Frost, the boy standing right beside me" Merida said weirdly, guestering to Jack but all Hiccup saw was air.

"There's no one there…" Hiccup said, looking at the Scottish girl strangely, before turning back around and continuing there search.

Merida and Jack quickly caught up to Hiccup. "Can you not see him?" Merida asked Hiccup, her mind far from Rapunzel at the moment.

Hiccup didn't pay any attention to Merida. It was getting late, the sun had already started going down and it had started to snow lightly. He didn't want to be out wandering in the middle of the woods at night when it's cold. That's probably one of the most stupidest things anyone could possibly do, besides you know, training a Dragon.

"Hiccup are you paying any word to anything I'm saying?!"

"Not particularly"

Merida huffed angrily, crossing her arms, turning around to face Jack. "Why can't he see you!" She demanded.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination" Jack replied smugly.

Merida glared at Jack shouting "You are not!" She then raised her fist "And I can prove it"

Merida flung her fist towards Jack, but before the knuckles could connect with his chest, Jack got out a few words. "Hey that's a beautiful necklace you've got on!" He commented

Merida stopped dead in her tracks, lowered her fist slightly, then looked at the golden necklace wrapped around her. A faint blush appeared before Merida held onto the necklace fiddling with it. "It costed quiet a fortune, and can be sold for even more than what we bought it for" Her accent made it hard for Jack to hear. "But you really do like it?" Merida asked smiling, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"No" Jack answered dryly.

BAM!

Merida smacked Jack right in the face, causing a CRACK to be made in his nose.

"What the hell!" Jack shouted holding his aching nose.

"You asked for it, you bloody trout!"

"Merida! I found her!" Hiccup then shouted, catching Merida and Jack's attention.

The bickering pair ran over to the small scrawny boy, to find the long hair blonde, completely out cold on the dirt filled ground, her hair shinning brightly.

"Woah" Jack stared at the beautiful girl in awe, his face lighting up from the golden light.

Hiccup bent down onto his knees, lightly shaking the girl in an attempt to wake her up. He muttered her name only to have his name muttered in return. Followed by Merida's, then Jack's, then Pitches.

Jack's face lit in joy when his name was announced, but it soon disappeared by the name Pitch Black that followed it.

Was that why he was sent on the wild goose chase to find these three? Because Pitch Black was threatening them? Next time Jack saw Pitch, Pitch would wish that when he died, he had never of come Jack felt connected to, he felt a bound and a secret friendship there and Jack had never experienced a friendship before. Sure Hiccup didn't know about it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Rapunzel was absoloutely beautiful and Merida was a brat, he didn't care too much about her, even if she could see him. All Jack knew was that he had to protect the three of them, even Merida, because obviously they must be pretty damn special.

* * *

**Oh my god. Yes I know, my shortest chapter yet but I'm on my phone so it's hard! The next chapter I _promise _you will be long and worth the one month wait! I will update so much more I _PROMISE._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not my biggest chapter ever or my best. I'm sorry. :( Thank you so much though for your comments! Means the world!**

* * *

"Rapunzel, I don't know what you were thinking leaving the tower." Mother Gothel said, pacing around Rapunzel.

They were now back up in the tower Rapunzel had spent her life trapped in. Rapunzel didn't know how she got up there, but she was. It felt distant, and not at all like her home had previously felt.

Rapunzel's head fell down in shame as she muttered "I'm sorry, Mother"

"Rapunzel what did I say about the mumbling!" Mother Gothel snapped, making Rapunzel, and the man standing in the corner jump.

The man in the corner stood up more straight contemplating what to say, "Gothel. Don't forget to introduce me"

Gothel ignored the tall man that was so thin and pale he looked ill. "You're just all out trying to disappoint me, aren't you Rapunzel" Gothel accused.

"No not all Mother!" Rapunzel said in a panic. "I heard you screaming and I panicked so I went after you!" Rapunzel said tears welling in her eyes. "Mother I didn't mean to disobey you, I thought you needed help"

"And you thought that a weakling like you could help me?! Rapunzel look at you! The only thing scary about you is that thing attached to your head!"

Rapunzel furrowed her eye brows. "What thing?"

"That thing you call you face!"

The man groaned loudly. "_Gothel!_" The man said impatiently. "Our deal!"

Mother Gothel sighed, rubbing her temple. "I haven't forgotten, Pitch"

The man stepped out of the corner, letting Rapunzel get a better look at him.

"What deal, Mother?"

"Rapunzel! This doesn't involve you!" Mother Gothel shouted.

Pitch put his hand up towards Gothel, indicating her to hold her tongue. "Rapunzel, do you know anyone by the name of Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked Pitch curiously. "Merida told me about him…" Rapunzel then whispered to herself.

"Ah! So you do know him! Great! Where is he?" Pitch asked eagerly.

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously, looking the man up and down, before crossing her hands stubbornly. "I'm not telling you anything until I know who you are."

Pitch sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair tensly.

"Rapunzel you will tell us everything you know about this boy _now!" _Mother Gothel demanded, stepping in.

"But Mother-"

"Now, Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel interrupted Rapunzel's protest.

Rapunzel stuttered nervously, while the two adults stared her down intensely. "I… I haven't met him yet"

"God damn't!" The two adults shouted in sync as they continued to curse.

Once Gothel had calmed down, she took Rapunzel by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Rapunzel this is your chance to make it up to me."

Rapunzel nodded understandingly.

"Find out everything you can about this boy" Gothel instructed. "Then report back to us"

Rapunzel looked around the room as if trying to find an answer. "Does this include the others?"

Mother Gothel was takenaback by the question. "Others?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, Merida and Hiccup. Merida and I just found Hiccup actually" Rapunzel said with a shrug.

Mother Gothel looked past Rapunzel and at Pitch, as they exchanged looks of curiosity and determination.

"Yes, them too"

"And how am I supposed to get back to them? Are you letting me out again?" Rapunzel asked.

Mother Gothel laughed viciously. "Oh of course not Rapunzel, that's demented! This is just a dream. It's still real though. We couldn't find you so we are contacting you through here" Gothel explained.

"We?"

"Pitch and I, darling. Each day is a waste, Rapunzel, just remember that. We need as much information as we can get, Pitch and I don't have much time and frankly neither do your friends."

Rapunzel looked at her mother in shock. "What do you mean we don't have much time?"

Before Mother could answer, the tower slipped away from her hold, as did her mother and the sickly looking man Pitch. Instead a dark, cold, gloomy, forest setting was exchanged from her warm tower, and where her mother stood, was replaced by a red head with crazy hair, shaking her violently shouting 'Rapunzel!'. Where Pitch was standing was replaced by a boy with brown hair in his face.

"Hiccup! Merida!" Rapunzel shouted eagerly.

Merida quickly hugged her friend making it hard for Rapunzel to breath, meanwhile Hiccup looked at Rapunzel shocked.

"I never introduced myself" Hiccup said dumbfounded.

Rapunzel gave a smile to Hiccup and a shrug. She was struggling to breath but she didn't care. "I guess it came to me in a dream"

Once Merida had let go of her friend, she looked at Rapunzel with worried eyes. "Where did you wander off?"

Merida searched Rapunzel's eyes for an answer, but her eyes seemed vacant.

Rapunzel's eyes were locked on some air that was placed gently beside Hiccup. Rapunzel stood up neatly, brushing Merida off her. Merida fell to the floor with an OOF and a squeal.

"Jack Frost" Rapunzel said out loud, walking slowly toward the Winter Spirit, eyeing him curiously. "That's you"

Jack looked at Rapunzel in complete amazement. She could see him too?

"That's me" He breathed. "That's me" He repeated softly, and quietly to himself. It was as if he was trying to convince himself of his existence.

Hiccup and Merida exchanged weird looks with one another before turning back to the couple.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't feel like being a wolves snack tonight!" Hiccup shouted to Rapunzel and Merida.

"Yeah, I must say, Hiccup does have a valid point" Merida said grabbing onto Rapunzel's wrist and pulling her away from the myth named Jack.

Hiccup and Jack followed behind Merida and Rapunzel, not looking at each other. Hiccups mind was searching for an explination as to what just happened. Maybe Merida and Rapunzel agreed that to freak someone out, they would pretend to see a none existing person. That had to be the reason why. There wasn't another logical explination.

Jack's mind was stuck on Rapunzel. She was gorgeous and mysterious. Why would anyone of that such be Merida's friend. She was nothing but a brat and a pain!

Quickly Jack's mind went back to Rapunzel. She should have a comfortable bed to sleep on, right? Jack quickly took off into the sky, flying above the trees of the forest, looking for a town or city near by.

"This way!" Jack shouted to Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel.

**"Come on!" Merida shouted, sprinting off with Rapunzel and a very confused Hiccup following behind.**

* * *

**I think the only thing good about this Chapter is Rapunzel's 'dream' like thing! Ideas? Thoughts? Leave them in the comments below please! And finally the plot is kicking in! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"No thank you, I'm fine, Ms. Monroe." Rapunzel smiled politely at the kind old woman as she left the room.

Jack had managed to get them in a Bed & Breakfast in Downtown, Fairbanks, Alaska. Everyone was pretty greatful, even Merida. All though she acted like she wasn't, she was happy to have somewhere warm to sleep.

"So Rapunzel, where are we going tomorrow?" Merida asked curiously.

Rapunzel looked at Jack, Hiccup and Merida, unsure as to what to say. Her visions only told her to find the three and that was it.

"I-I don't know" Rapunzel stuttered nervously.

Merida's face went red. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Rapunzel started fiddling with her hair. "Well, I mean, the visions only told me to find you guys…"

"Visions?! I think you mean dreams! Rapunzel you got us all here just because of a stinking dream! It probably doesn't mean anything! You're just going bloody mental!"

"Hey Red, go easy on the girl!" Jack said, stepping in front of Rapunzel to face Merida better.

Merida rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Stay out of this, Jack!"

Hiccup then sighed annoyingly. "Will you please stop with the Jack stuff? The only people here is Rapunzel, you and myself!" Hiccup said getting tense as well.

"Hiccup" Rapunzel said softly, standing up from her bed and walking over to his, sitting on the edge. "Jack Frost is real"

Jack and Merida's eyes were on Hiccup. "I never said he wasn't"

Rapunzel took a double take "What?"

"There isn't anyone else here besides us. What does Jack's Frost existence have to do with any of this?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Merida then stepped past Jack and looked at Hiccup curiously. As they were walking around the forest, Jack had explained to Merida that people who didn't believe in him couldn't see him and that was practically everyone.

"Hiccup, please you have to believe in Jack Frost" Rapunzel begged.

Hiccup sighed as he laid down on the bed, he was exhausted, annoyed and was tired of all this none-sense.

"Why are you lot so convinced that I don't believe in Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked closing his eyes.

Hiccup was usually a patient person, but for the last few hours he had been stuck with these girls, they seemed to be obsessed with the Winter Spirit. Hiccup had heard enough about Jack Frost to last him a life time and personally the subject was a little difficult for Hiccup to deal with. Before Hiccups mother had died, she was obsessed with Jack Frost. The people in the town found it weird that she wasn't obsessed with killing Dragons. If she were as obsessed with Dragons as she was with Jack Frost, Hiccup's mum would had been the most successful Dragon killer. His mother use to take Hiccup out in the Forest, during the coldest of winter storms to appreciate the work that Jack Frost had put into it. Everyone hated the cold but she lived for it.

"Because he's here" Rapunzel said calmly, noticing her newly found friend tense.

Jack let out a big sigh, putting a hand through his hair. "Just forget it, okay. He doesn't believe. He just thinks I'm his stupid mother." Jack said annoyingly.

It didn't click with Jack that that would be weird. He just figured maybe Hiccup and his mother was close, and maybe a way of dealing with being away from her nicely cooked food, he thought maybe Hiccup thought his mother was a Witch and could teleport or something.

It made sense in Jack's mind.

"Enough with the Jack Frost nonsense okay! Who cares if I believe in him or not!" Hiccup said standing up roughly.

His hands were clentched into fist and his face was as red as Merida's hair.

"I'm going to go get Toothless, and we're going to go for a flight." Hiccup said walking to the door. "I'll see you in the morning" He muttered, reaching a hand for the door knob.

"Rapunzel let's just drop it. Obviously he doesn't _believe _in Jack Frost." Merida said annoyed, sitting on her bed.

Hiccup stopped where he was and his body got more tense. He slowly turned around and looked at the two shocked. He then loosened up, and held his head up high and straightened his back proudly.

"Don't you think for a second I don't believe in Jack Frost. He's a genius. He is creative, artistic, unique and a gift from the gods. He gave my mother purpose and he gave me light. So don't go assuming things and making false accusations." Hiccup threatened before turning back around, and with one swift movement he left the room.

Merida, Rapunzel and Jack, stared at the wooden door, dumbfounded. Jack felt warm inside his chest and basically like he was melting in delight. He wanted to start crying in joy but that wasn't manly. Instead he turned to Merida, with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Did you hear that Red? I'm a genius."

Merida glared at Jack before shoving him to the side. Jack fell onto his bed and laughed.

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously. What were they supposed to do. So what if Hiccup believed in Jack but couldn't see him. So what if they had finally all found each other. What were they supposed to do, and where were they supposed to go from here?

"K look love birds, stop your flirting and stay focused."

Rapunzel couldn't even finish her sentence before Jack and Merida started bickering with each other and shouting at Rapunzel about how disgusting that thought was. Rapunzel ignored their objections and continued speaking.

"What are we supposed to do. Where are we supposed to go. I'm lost, I don't know where we are and I am out of ideas" Rapunzel explained, her eyes welling with tears.

She put her right hand against the back of her neck and began massaging it. She felt stressed out over the whole thing. She left her tower, disobeyed her mother, went on a journey through a forest for days with some stranger, met some more and now was in a Bed & Breakfast in a town she never even knew existed!

Jack's eyes suddenly lit up and a soft smile spread across his lips. "We'll head to North's in the morning"

Jack ignored the strange looks he got from Merida and Rapunzel. He was too excited to see the Big Four and brag to them about everything. He was especially excited to see his good pal, Sandman.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was rushed and not as long or well written. Thank you for the lovely comments though! Means a lot! DO you guys have any ideas? Any questions? Any predictions? Leave them in the comments bellow please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**K so this chapter the time line is going to be a little weird. Yes I know that when Jack agreed to helping the guardian's, then was sent off to find Hiccup and the others, it was the night Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny collected the teeth. But just forget that and pretend there was a few weeks inbetween that night. Since with Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup it has already been around a month. Thanks! So sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

It was a cold and dark. The world seemed as if it were on pause. The stars were barely flickering, and the moon's light was faded. It seemed as if the world was taken over by the nightmares of Pitch Black. Every stepped The Big Four took to the North Pole, seemed harder and harder. Fearful thoughts filled their head and the only shield against it was to try and block it out, but even that wouldn't work.

"Jack where are we going?" Merida shouted over the blazing wind for the seventh time.

Jack was up high, soaring through the blizzard of snow, surprisingly not caused by him. Hot on his trail was Toothless. Hiccup obviously riding him, although having no control. Perched behing Hiccup was Rapunzel and Merida, holding onto the scrawny boy fearfully.

Jack looked up at the dark sky, whispering to the wind to carry him faster. Jack was getting worried. Usually by North's place everything was so bright. Sure it was cold, but you could still feel the warmth that the jolly old man brought you.

* * *

After a few more minutes of flying through the cold hard wind, Jack and the others had finally made it to North's workshop. Jack's nerves heightened even more when there were no Yeti's outside guarding the place.

Toothless flew down beside Jack, as Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel climbed off him.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked quietly looking around.

Jack put his hand on the big wooden door softly, contemplating on whether or not to go in.

"I think it's… The North Pole…" Rapunzel whispered to Hiccup, in fear of him thinking she was foolish.

A hand was then placed on Jack's cold shoulder and he flinched slightly. "Jack are you alright?" Merida asked softly.

Jack bit his lip unsure of what to answer, so he just shrugged it off. He opened the large doors swiftly only to find emptiness. Yeah, sure there were toys everywhere, on shelves, in the middle of painting, etc. But there were no magical fireworks in the air, no bright lights shining, no yeti's working, no silly elves and no North.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were slightly disappointed by how workshop looked. It seemed so depressing. Hiccup couldn't see it, but he could see the worry in the girls eyes, when they saw a light in Jack's eyes vanish.

Jack then took off leaving the others. He heard bells so he followed them, curiosity getting the best of him. He ran to the décor of the Globe, only to have the whole area surrounded by elves and yetis. Jack pushed his way through the crowd, to the centre where the guardian's were all standing, holding hands, looking down at something.

_One…_

Jack counted Bunny.

…_Two…_

He then counted Tooth.

…_.Three…_

Was North.

But where was Sandman? Jack's heart started racing, and beads of sweat began forming on his forhead.

"Where's Sandy?" He asked, innocence etched on his voice.

The three guardian's turned around to face Jack, sorrow filled their complexions as Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel made it to the centre, Jack and the other guardians were at.

North's eyes were empty, Tooth's were full of tears and Bunny's were unreadable.

The one to speak up was Bunnymund. He calmly walked up to Jack and place a soft paw on his shoulder. "He's dead"

Jack suddenly lost his breath and got light headed. He pushed away from Bunnymud, stubbling over as he walked away from the six. Before he knew it he collapsed on a few elves in his way.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Whose this?"

"What is going on?"

"Whose dead?"

"Oh my Merlin is Jack dead?"

"Thank god for that!"

_Smack! _"Merida!"

"What?"

"STEP ASIDE!" North finally shouted over all the talking. "He need's air to breath!"

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Tooth and Bunny took a step away from Jack and North, making sure not to step on any elves.

It had been a day since Sandman's death and it was now the day of hope.

"Look, tell Frost that—whatever you want, but I have eggs to finish decoration" Bunnymund said before hopping out of the crowded space.

Rapunzel watched him leave, with amazement and curiousity filling her green eyes.

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel with confused eyes before nudging her arm, getting her out of her glist. He then nodded over to North and the air beside him.

Jack sat up rubbing his sore head from the fall. "Why is it so hot?" He compained.

* * *

North walked around his office thinking hardly. Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and Hiccup, sitting at the edge of their seats, watching the intimidating Russian man think.

North gasped before running to his desk pulling out a book. The four squinted their eyes trying to get a good look at the title, only to fail miserably.

"I knew it!" He shouted, slamming the book on his table, running in front of the three.

"The only way for Hiccup to be able to see Jack, is they have to work together!" He shouted excitedly.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm not following" He said.

"You can still touch Jack right? Jack, he can't just walk right through you can he?"

Jack bit his lip, searching his mind. "Yes"

North let out a girlish squeal. "So let's say Hiccup, you were falling out of the sky to your death"

Hiccup was un-amused by this example.

"And if Jack were able to save you, that could easily expose Jack to you. Something happened in your pasts where you met, something bad…" North pondered.

Jack looked at a confused looking Hiccup. "I've never met him before though North. I'm sure I'd remember someone as smelly as him"

"Hey!" Rapunzel said angrily. "You can't make fun of people that can't hear you!"

Merida tried to hide her laugh as Rapunzel lightly his arm.

Jack glared at Rapunzel. "Shut up"

Santa Claus glared at the four kids. "Until you all start to trust each other, respect each other and get along, you're all going to start vanishing! _And _worst of all! Your supposed 'quest' or whatever it is you're supposed to do, will only get screwed up, and you _will _fail!" North shouted angrily.

* * *

**K so some of you were confused and I figured I should start explaining things and speading this up a bit. I hope this wasn't too confusing! Tell me what you think of why Hiccup can't see Jack! Wish I could explain it better :P butI think you get the point. LOVE YOU ALL! :***


End file.
